A multicenter, randomized, placebo controlled study of DMP777 in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus. To evaluate the potential efficacy of DMP777 mediated HNE inhibition in ameliorating either joint and/or skin manifestations of this sytemic disease. Patients are evaluated for eight visits at the GCRC with laboratory studies, physical and joint exams and self reported questionnaires. The patients duration of participation in this trial is 70 days.